Return
by Jiyuu-5
Summary: Tamaki met a car accident and was sent to some foreign country by his grandmother. Five years later Tamaki reappears with no memory of him studying at Ouran High School... PLZ R & R
1. Tamaki is Back

**I. Tamaki is back**

---

"… What do you mean, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi gasped turning white with horror. She couldn't believe what Kyouya has just told her and to other Host Club members.

"It's just like I told you…" Kyouya said shortly not wanting to repeat himself.

"Kyo-chan, it's not time to joke around." Hani said sounding very dangerous.

"You know I don't joke around… Hani-senpai." Kyouya said tiredly.

"So what the hell are you trying to say? Are you saying Tamaki-senpai is dead?" Hikaru said angrily as he grabbing Kyouya's shirt, ready to punch him if necessary.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said trying to calm Hikaru down.

"I don't know. All I know is he met a car accident and was sent to some foreign country by his grandmother's order." Kyouya said with anger yet, trying to calm himself down at the same time. He, too was shocked when he found out what happened.

"But he was here two days ago…" Mori said still not believing what Kyouya told.

"Two days ago…" Kyouya started, "… He found out that his mother whom he thought was still getting financial support from his grandmother, hid her existence not long after he came to Japan. The only thing that has been keeping him here was threatening of his grandmother which was to cut the financial support of his sick mother. But when he found out that his grandmother was not supporting his mother and didn't even know where she was, there was no reason for him to hesitate to meet his mother which wasn't allowed. He got emotional when find out that his mother was missing and was on his way to airport to go to France and that's when…" Kyouya explained but not finishing his sentence.

There was silence.

'This is going too far…' Haruhi thought. Even with the detailed explanation of Kyouya's, she couldn't believe it or rather, she didn't want believe it. "Tamaki-senpai will come back, right?" Haruhi asked in a low voice that was no louder than a whisper.

No one answered but just stared at the floor. Haruhi felt as if her heart skipped a beat. Everything started to became blur and tears started flow out nonstop ably. Haruhi couldn't just stand there.

'He will come back… He will come back… If he doesn't… No, he will come back.' Haruhi repeated herself in her mind as she walked out of third music room, not wanting to show her current self to anyone. She could feel her trembling as she walk and felt weak in her knees but she continued to walk, aimlessly.

---

Five years have passed since then and Haruhi graduated from Ouran High School and was studying at Tokyo University. No body has seen Tamaki or heard of him since he was sent to some foreign country they do not know after the accident. Kyouya and other members of Host Club tried to find Tamaki but since it was something that Tamaki's grandmother has decided, no one could find out anything relating to Tamaki. They just knew that he was still alive somewhere through Tamaki's father. Host Club was also disbanded right away and the Host Club members tried to avoid each other as much as possible. Of course they met time to time and hang out together but whenever they met, they were reminded of Tamaki so they just tried to keep avoiding each other. In fact, it has been one year since Haruhi last saw the Host Club members but Hikaru and Kaoru often called her.

"Haruhi, you don't have any part time job today, right? Wanna hang out together?" Haruhi's best friend, Yumi, whom she met at University, said when the bell rang.

"I guess I will pass." Haruhi said as she packing her bag.

"Please come with me. I will be bored all by myself. And after all, we are the only girls who don't have boyfriend in our class. Who knows if we can find some nice guy?" Yumi said winking to Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed softly. "You never change, don't you?"

"Is that supposed to be bad?" Yumi asked frowning.

"Well…"

"Is it good?" Yumi said smiling widely hoping Haruhi would said yes.

"Well…" Haruhi just smiled.

"Oh come on… Choose." Yumi said anxiously.

"Do I get the third choice?" Haruhi asked teasing Yumi.

Everyone in the school knows Yumi was a beautiful girl who had long black hair and green eyes. But whenever the boys asks her out, she would always turn them down and complain later about the fact that she doesn't have any boyfriend.

"You are mean, Haruhi…" Yumi complained.

"And I was just considering to hang out with you…" Haruhi said glancing Yumi.

"Really?" Yumi said excitedly.

"Let me think about it first." Haruhi said which was 'yes'. Haruhi also has changed quite a lot for the past five years. Her hair was long now and got a little taller, too. "… So remind me again where we are going today?" Haruhi asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Yumi asked back.

"Anywhere is fine with me. But of course I would prefer it if it is not crowed." Haruhi said frowning as she looked at the busy street.

"Come on. It won't be fun without this crowd." Yumi said dragging Haruhi into the crowd.

"Yumi, slow down. You are gonna give me a heart attack…" Haruhi said as she dragged by Yumi at an unbelievable speed and then she saw a tall guy with blonde hair standing not far from her which caught her eyes. "… You really are gonna give me heart attack…" Haruhi said in a low voice as she looking at the blonde haired guy. 'Tamaki-senpai?' Haruhi thought as she let go of Yumi's hand. Even though she didn't see face of that person, she felt as if it was Tamaki which happened a lot before.

"I almost lost you…" Yumi said standing beside Haruhi and looked at where Haruhi was looking. "… You know… ever since I met you, I noticed that you really like guys with blonde hair. Is there any reason to that?" Yumi asked since it was not her first time seeing Haruhi staring at the blonde haired guy.

"Huh?" Haruhi was surprised. "What are you talking about?" Haruhi said forcing a smile.

"You know it's no use just staring at them, don't you? Why don't you give it a try? Who knows if he doesn't have any girlfriend." Yumi said as she poking Haruhi's waist, which gave Haruhi chills to her spines.

"Stop that." Haruhi said hugging herself. 'It is just my imagination.' Haruhi thought.

"Just how are you going to live without me?" Yumi said proudly which quite confused Haruhi. And before Haruhi could react or say anything, Yumi dragged Haruhi to where the Blonde haired guy was standing who was facing backward.

"Stop it, Yumi." Haruhi said nervously but to Haruhi's much more surprise, she didn't resist.

"Umm… Excuse me. My friend here was staring at you so dearly I couldn't stop myself introducing her to you." Yumi said as she step in front of the blonde haired guy. Haruhi who was embarrassed to death by her friend just looked at the ground not daring to look up.

"…"

There was no respond. Haruhi could feel her face getting red. Yumi poked Haruhi's waist again, which made Haruhi half jump and come back to her senses again.

"I am really sorry…" Haruhi apologized as she bowing really low. If there was any hole on the ground, she wanted hide there and thought that she would be happy living there for the rest of her life.

Haruhi knew it wasn't Tamaki without even looking, because Tamaki would always greet girls nicely and trying to be catchy and attractive in his own way if he has chance. But when Haruhi raise her head few seconds later and thought that she really was going to have an heart attack for a moment. "Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi let out a gasp as she covering her mouth with her hand. 'He is back… Tamaki-senpai is back…' Haruhi said in her mind with joy.

Tamaki was shocked. Not because he was surprised to see Haruhi but… "Umm… Do you know me?" Tamaki asked looking at Haruhi questionably. He was actually a bit shocked. Not only Haruhi knew his name but also called him by his first name with addition of 'Senpai', but to him, it was first time meeting haruhi.

Another shock for Haruhi! She could tell it was Tamaki. Even though it has been five years since she last saw him, she remembers everything about Tamaki, needless to say his voice as well. She had feelings that his tone is quite different than before which didn't sound as cheerful like it used to be but still... 'Could it be that he doesn't remember me because I have changed for last five years or does he really not remember me?...' Many thought ran through Haruhi's head like bullets as she looking at Tamaki who seemed no different from before yet, felt so different for some reason.

---

To be continued…


	2. New Meetings

**II. New Meetings**

---

'What is the meaning of this? Why? Why can't he recognize me or rather why can't he remember me?' Haruhi thought and felt as though someone smacked her head.

"My name is indeed Tamaki but I am afraid that I am not the Tamaki you are looking for." Tamaki said sounding somewhat cold but actually he didn't mean it however it did hit Haruhi real hard like a gigantic wave.

"But…" Haruhi almost whispered which couldn't be heard since they were standing in the middle of crowded street.

"Hey Mister…" Yumi said sounding very angry. "… Just because she mistook you to someone, it doesn't mean that you can say whatever you want." Yumi said getting emotional as she looked at Haruhi who was looking at Tamaki with tears in her eyes, apparently shocked. Well Yumi actually felt sorry for Haruhi and guilty since it's her who forced Haruhi to see Tamaki. She didn't know what happened to Haruhi and even if she asked she knew too well that Haruhi won't say anything and of course making Haruhi cry was never part of her plan. She just wanted make Haruhi happy.

"I just told her the fact. And also I am kind of in a rush here…" Tamaki said frowning. Obviously Tamaki didn't want be misunderstood by some strangers.

"But that doesn't…" Yumi started again but was cut off by Haruhi.

"Your name… Your name is Suoh Tamaki… Is it not?" Haruhi asked. Her voice was shaking but it sounded desperate.

"…" Tamaki looked at Haruhi curiously. 'Just who is she? How does she know my name?' Tamaki thought searching for his memories thinking that he might have met Haruhi before but in his memory… Haruhi didn't exist.

"I will take that as you are Suoh Tamaki…" Haruhi said when Tamaki didn't answer. Yumi, on the other hand, was totally lost. "… I don't know whether you are doing this on purpose but to me you are without a doubt Tamaki-senpai… so why? WHY?" Haruhi said out loud looking straight into Tamaki's eyes.

Tamaki was really shocked for a moment. He has just arrived in Japan and the day he arrived he already ran into such trouble. 'Now I wish I had listened to my grandmother's advice and didn't come to Japan.' Tamaki thought to himself. "Listen… My name is Suoh Tamaki. You got that right but Don't you think you are going a bit too far?..." Tamaki said almost angrily. "… saying I am doing this on purpose… don't you think you are over doing it? Honestly, I don't know who you are or what you are talking about but this is the first time I have met you. And that's the truth. Now if you would excuse me I have to find someone." Tamaki said and walked away leaving Haruhi heart broken… once again.

'Did I really mistook that person to Tamaki-senpai who happens to has the same name and same look? But… That can't be… I know he is Tamaki-senpai… for sure…' Haruhi thought looking at Tamaki walking away. '… Ah… he is walking away. But is this okay? I have wait him for a long time… it was a very long time. After he disappeared, everyday seemed longer than it should be and I didn't really realized my feelings for Tamaki-senpai when he was with me and thus I had no chance to tell him and never had chance since he disappeared even after I realized it. But he is here right in front of me… walking away saying he doesn't know me. What's going on? Am I supposed to just let it go?...' Many thoughts ran through her head but she knew what she really wanted to do and that is… 'No… I have waited for five years now…' Haruhi thought as she clenching her fist. "I can't let him disappear like he did last time… I won't let him." Haruhi said strongly to herself and ran after Tamaki.

"Wha… Haruhi…" Yumi said uncertainly as she follow Haruhi. Well she couldn't get the picture at all.

Haruhi ran as fast as she could so that she could catch up to Tamaki who was walking few meters in front of her but still it was hard for her to catch up since he was walking extremely fast. She felt as if Tamaki was running away, probably somewhere far where she can't reach.

"Where are you, Elissa?" Tamaki murmured to himself in a worried tone as he looking around the busy street. Then he felt someone grabbing his shirt from back. "Elissa?" Tamaki said turning around but he found none other than Haruhi. "Not you again…" Tamaki sighed.

"My name is not 'you', It's Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi. I don't know what kind of prank you are pulling this time but I won't let you just get away like you did last time." Haruhi said strongly and clearly.

"First you said I am doing something that I don't know on purpose and now this…" Tamaki sighed. "Okay then Fujioka-san… I will tell you this one more time. I am not Tamaki you are looking for. And also there are many people in this world with same name and with even same looks. And I am quite displeased with you saying that I am pulling out pranks. I don't do that kind of things." Tamaki said. Actually he was really annoyed at how persistent Haruhi was. After all, to him Haruhi was a total stranger.

Haruhi was shocked. Tamaki would never talk to her like that. For a moment, Haruhi thought that Tamaki was really different. After all, looking at Kyouya-like-Tamaki wasn't what she exactly expected after five years time.

Tamaki felt a little guilty when he saw Haruhi's expression. But he didn't want to waste time there arguing with Haruhi. He needed to find…

"Taki! I have been looking for you like forever!!" a soft yet angry voice said behind Tamaki which Tamaki recognized almost immediately.

"That's my line!" Tamaki said almost angrily as he turning around facing Haruhi backward.

"Arrr… I can't believe you are saying that even after you ran off like that." Elissa, a girl with reddish brown hair and dark green eyes said.

"Anyway, we better hurry. I am sure grandmother will be expecting us." Tamaki said to Elissa and turn to Haruhi. "I am not the person you are looking for. I mean I don't know who you are. This is the first time I have met you." Tamaki said thinking that explaining things would be better.

"Eh? Who are you talking to?" Elissa said as she looked at Haruhi from Tamaki's back like a little child hiding herself behind her father.

Haruhi and Elissa looked at each other, both shocked. For Haruhi, she was shocked because Elissa was with Tamaki and for Elissa… she was shocked because...

'What should I do? I can't believe this. It's the fist day at Japan and Taki already met Fujioka-san…' Elissa thought to herself not believing what she was seeing.

Haruhi was really shocked. But it wasn't really unnatural to see Tamaki with other girl. After all, it has been five years.

Elissa looked at Haruhi with troublesome look on her face. 'So… what should I do now?' it was the only thing that Elissa could think of.

---

To be continued…


End file.
